


Hey man, I love you, but no fucking way

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jason walks in on Nico giving head to someone and can't stop thinking about it/starts questioning his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey man, I love you, but no fucking way

The whole situation made Jason think of something Dakota had told him when he’d returned from a party at the Forum several years ago.

“Gay people know they’re different by the time they’re four,” he’d slurred with a strange kind of laugh. He tried to strip out of his clothes, but kept tripping himself on his pant-legs. “Bisexual people only know they’re different,” he’d kicked his jeans onto the floor and threw himself onto his bunk, “when they talk about their childhoods with straight people.”

Jason rubbed his hands over his face and looked up at the statue of his father scowling at nothing, lightning bolt poised to strike. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do with this information, with this kind of self-discovery. Part of him wanted to crawl into bed and not move for a few days, assessing every part of his past and wondering just how long his subconscious had known about this.

He thought about how he’d always kept his eyes plastered to the lockers after training, turning his head so fast he nearly snapped his neck when he accidentally caught an eyeful of one of the other guys.

He thought about the looks Michael Kahale had thrown his way, chin tilted back and his eyes fiery, and how they filled him with a heat he didn’t understand.

He thought about a vague memory of his mom taking away his G.I. Joe because he’d taken off its shirt to feel its hard chest with his thumbs.

Jason let out a shaky breath and flopped back against his mattress. He stared up at the ceiling, watching the painted clouds roll by of their own accord. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. He opened them again.

Nico’s face wouldn’t go away.

* * *

He’d been coming back from the climbing wall, massaging his wrist from a slip he’d made, when he spotted them.

At first, Jason hadn’t known what he was seeing. He figured it was just two demigods having a discussion in one of the alleys of the amphitheater or even the Stolls selling sodas or energy drinks. But the closer he got to the scene, the more Jason began to doubt his theories and soon he was leaning against the wall just outside the alley’s opening in the shade of a poplar tree.

The sounds he was hearing were definitely not the sounds of someone selling drinks and definitely not the sounds of someone explaining a vivid dream.

Jason swallowed hard and asked himself if he really wanted to be scarred for the rest of his life before he turned his head the slightest bit in order to catch a glimpse of the two demigods. Light was scarce, but Jason could just make the figures out as his eyes adjusted. There was a boy on his knees with dark hair cropped short to his head wearing a leather jacket. The person pushed up against the wall was another boy with light hair, his head thrown back and his hand down in the short locks of the other boy’s hair.

The blowjob looked almost lazy, the dark-haired guy bobbing his head like he had all the time in the world, but by the sounds of the guy on the receiving end it was everything but.

Jason felt himself twitch in his jeans, but before he could even think about trying his hand at being a voyeur and jerking off behind the tree, he heard the light-haired guy moan a name that made Jason’s face flush hot.

“ _Nico_.”

He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed it sooner. Nico had begun wearing a leather jacket now that his aviator one had gone missing and had even just recently gotten his hair cut into a faux-hawk he refused to spike. Jason brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down on the flesh of his thumb as he turned to get a closer look.

It was definitely Nico, his face so incredibly peaceful you would think he was receiving the Eucharist instead of a mouthful of cock. When he pulled off it was silent, like he was trying to keep all the filth to himself, and Jason saw the flash of a grin he’d only seen at the end of a battle.

“Come on,” Nico said roughly and fuck was Jason wrecked for life. He pulled his hand up and down the light-haired guy’s cock slowly in a tight grip. “What’s a guy gotta do,” he licked a slow stripe across the head making the other guy whimper, “to get some cum around here, huh?”

“Fuck,” the light-haired guy croaked, his hips shuddering in a weak thrust into Nico’s fist. “ _Fuck_. Nico, _please_.”

Jason heard Nico laugh, but it wasn’t cruel. It sounded… surprised. Jason didn’t know why.

Nico’s grip loosened a little and his pace picked up, eyes never leaving the face of the guy above him who finally, with a loud groan, released his load in the cup of Nico’s palm. Jason licked his lips, his throat tightening as Nico brought it up to his mouth and licked a stripe across it. He didn’t even flinch at the taste.

“Your turn?” the light-haired guy asked above him as he tucked himself away.

Nico shook his head and stood up. “I appreciate the offer, but my answer’s still gonna be the same every…”

Jason didn’t stay for the denouement, moving as swiftly and quietly as he could away from the alley and tugging his t-shirt down over his crotch.

* * *

“We should probably talk about it.”

Jason squinted into the morning light, moving an arm over his eyes. “What?”

Nico made a face like he was stupid, a mass of black against the bright marble and gold of the porch of Cabin One. “Do you really think I didn’t notice you the other day by the amphitheater?”

Jason could practically feel his pupils constrict, his ears going hot. “I…”

“I can feel things when they’re in the shadows. Including snooping demigods.”

Jason was definitely red now. He looked down at the floorboards. “I…”

“Can I come in?”

He stepped aside, feeling shame and embarrassment pool in his stomach, but Nico didn’t look disturbed at all. He made himself at home, sitting down on Jason’s bed and looking up at him like someone watching him blow his boyfriend – if that’s who it was ­– was something that happened every day. “So.”

Jason’s apology exploded out of him, his eyes flashing from Nico to the floor to his skylight to his father’s statue and back to Nico. He wiped his hands across his sweatpants as if he could wipe away his identity. “I never meant to watch you guys, I just wasn’t sure what was happening and by the time I figured it out I… I was just–”

“Jason, re–”

“It was a huge invasion of privacy and even if it was in public it gave me no right to watch because what you guys were doing was private. Fuck, Nico, I’m so–”

“I get it,” Nico said, raising a hand as well as an eyebrow. “And I appreciate the apology. But I’m just glad it was you and not someone else.”

Jason licked his lips, feeling the skin of his inner elbow with his other hand. “Okay. Okay, so… What did you want to talk about?”

“Why’d you watch?”

Jason felt his tongue swell in his mouth. “Uh.”

Nico stared at him, waiting. His calm demeanor was something Jason wasn’t used to. Usually when it came to boys, Nico was a basket case.

“I watched… I watched because… I…”

He wasn’t sure how many colors his face was turning, but eventually Nico patted the empty space of bed beside him. Jason sat awkwardly.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Nico said, his voice gentle. “But I’d appreciate it if you didn’t use me to figure yourself out.”

“Okay,” Jason whispered.

“That’s all I wanted to say.”

“Okay.”

“And if you ever want to talk, we can.”

“Okay.”

They were silent, Nico watching the clouds morph on the ceiling while Jason watched the _anemoi_ dust his wooden floor.

Finally, Jason licked his lips and nervously glanced at Nico. “Can I ask you something?”

“Mhm.”

“Who… who was it? That you were with?”

Nico pursed his lips. “I’m not really sure I should tell you that.”

“Was it Travis?”

Nico shot him a horrified look. “ _Gods_ , no, I’m not _desperate_.”

They were silent again.

And then with an exasperated sigh, Nico said, “It was Will.”

“Will?”

“Solace.”

“The Apollo kid?”

“Mm.”

“Oh.”

“Mm.”

“So are you guys dating?”

Nico made a face. “No.”

“No?”

“Will’s too bossy for me.”

“Is that why you didn’t want a turn?”

Nico gave him a side-eye. “How long did you stay?”

Jason flushed. “Only long enough to catch that you didn’t want a blowjob.”

Nico squinted at him, then looked back up at the ceiling. “I said no because I don’t like blowjobs.”

“… I don’t think I’ve ever heard another human being say that before.”

Nico huffed a laugh. “I like giving. Blowjobs, handjobs, kissing. But I don’t like receiving. I just don’t like being touched.”

Jason thought about that. “So you and Will are just… sex friends?”

“We don’t have sex,” Nico said, “I just lend him a hand sometimes.”

“Got it.”

“… So.”

“So?”

“Bisexual?”

Jason tensed.

Nico shrugged. “Seemed like a fair option.”

“I still love Piper.”

“That’s why I didn’t say ‘gay.’”

“I didn’t… Bisexuality is a thing.”

“It is.”

“For sure?”

“For sure.”

“It’s not… It’s not just a–?”

“No.”

“So I… I don’t have to choose who I’m attracted to.”

“No.”

“And I don’t have to try and figure out who I’m… _more_ attracted to.”

“No.”

“Okay.”

Nico peered over at him, his eyes soft. “Okay?”

“I think so,” Jason said. He rubbed his hands over his sweatpants again, licked his lips. “It’s not… It’s not something I have to explore?”

“No.”

“I can just… I can just know?”

“Yep.”

Jason felt something ease from his chest. He gave Nico a grateful smile.

Nico returned it.


End file.
